


Muses and Masterpieces

by writermegs17



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Amy and Laurie meet at Savannah College of Art and Design. Amy is studying Painting and Laurie is in film school.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Amy March loves to do her drawing homework on the quad across from her dorm room at Savannah College of Art and Design, so many different things are always happening at once there, leaving her plenty of options to draw inspiration from. The culture at her new university was everything she ever dreamed of. Each and every person attending SCAD had huge artistic dreams and no one so much as dared to think that she was reaching too far or being impractical for pursuing her BFA in painting Lost in the focus of shading in her drawing, she almost doesn’t notice someone tapping her on the shoulder. She looks up to find the boy who sits across from her in drawing. He seems nice and all, but she’s never really talked to him. The only thing she really knows about him is that he’s a film major planning to shoot documentaries. It's strange to her that film students have to take drawing, but that’s part of what makes SCAD so distinctive.

“Hi, I’m Laurie, you’re Amy right?” The boy says.

“Yeah. That’s me.” Any replies 

“I hope this isn’t weird, but I was looking at your sketch and I was wondering if you could explain how you got it to look like that. Mine is a bust.”

“I would, but isn’t that what Milner’s office hours are for?”

“Well yeah, but he hates me, and your sketches are the best in the class.” Laurie says with a smile

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, but since you seem so terrified of him, I suppose I’ll help you.”

“You won’t regret it Amy March.”

Amy smiles “Just Amy is fine, I don’t know why Milner always calls me Ms. March anyway.”

“Cause he’s a stuffy old prick!”

“Laurie! He’s renowned, what if he heard you say that?”

“His class won’t matter when I’m traveling the globe filming documentaries.”

“Aren’t you lucky to not have to take his critiques so seriously in order to succeed here!”

“If he ever says anything terrible about his star pupil I’ll have words with him.”

“That’s completely unnecessary, but thank you, really?”

“But imagine what a sight it would be to see him speechless afterwards.”

“I suppose that would be entertaining.”

“So, what’s so vital about negative space anyway if the whole point of drawing is to fill the page anyway.”

“The amount of space between subjects helps determine the emphasis of each subject. Think of it like the amount of time spent on each topic in a documentary.”

“See, this is what I wish Milner would do when I ask him for help. Explain things in a way that makes sense to non artists.”

“Yeah, I don’t understand why they make so many majors not related to drawing take these drawing classes, it must feel like an enormous waste of time.”.

“It does, or guess it  _ did,  _ but it doesn’t anymore.”   
“What do you mean?”

“Well now, we’re friends, aren’t we, Amy?”   
“Yeah, I suppose we are, huh?”

“You suppose? That’s quite formal of you.”   
“You can blame that on my Aunt March, she’s very formal and dreadfully criticizing.”

“My grandfather raised me, so I understand the formal talk. He’s very strict.”   
“What about your parents?”   
“They died in a car crash when I was three.”   
“Oh no, I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t be, my grandfather is all I remember, and he’s a wonderful person.”   
“Weren’t you just complaining about him?”   
“Well yeah, but I still love him. He could have let me go into the system, but he didn’t. He’s the only family I have. What about you? You an only child too?”   
Amy chuckles. “No, I have three older sisters.”   
“That must be nice.”   
“Sometimes, it’s never lonely, but I don’t think my big sister Jo likes me very much.”   
“Why not?”   
“I stole the flash drive her finished manuscript was on and chucked it in the pool when I was thirteen. It was her most prized possession, so she still holds a grudge.”   
“Why'd you do it?”   
“She wouldn’t take me for a drive in her car. I was a little brat.”   
“I don’t think so, I think you 're just determined.”   
“Oh, I appreciate that.”   
“So, painting huh?”   
“Yeah, I was into drawing first, but then I took a painting class at art camp and I fell in love.”

“What do you paint?”

“Landscapes mostly, sometimes I do portraits, but mostly just for family.”   
“What’s the prettiest place you’ve ever painted.”   
“I spent a whole summer painting in Paris for my foreign language honors program in high school.”   
“Isn't Paris beautiful? I shot a vlog there when I went there on vacation with my grandfather.”   
“I love the coffee shops in Paris, everyone is so kind, but then you get into the heart of the city and everyone is rushing on top of each other.”

“The quaint places in France are my favorite though, there are always so many places to explore.”   
“I’ll bet there are so many gorgeous views to paint too.”   
“You ever go on adventures, Amy? You seem so serious.”   
“I just put my art as my top priority that’s all.”   
“It’s okay to let loose and have fun sometimes, your artistry isn’t going anywhere, but you only get one shot at college, and the films say it’s a great time full of adventures.”   
“Hey Laurie, do you wanna grab dinner? My roomates probably canoodling with the entire theater department, and I hate eating alone.”   
“Amy, are you asking me out?”   
Amy blushes, before lightly swatting Laurie on the shoulder “Don't be ridiculous, Laurie, I just met you a few minutes ago.”   
“I’m only joking, trying to get you to lighten up a little bit. But yes, I’d like that a lot.”

Amy smiles, Laurie is a lot more down to earth than she imagined a film major to be. He just wants what she wants, to make a memorable mark on the world, and he’d certainly made a mark on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurie sits in drawing class, fidgeting impatiently as Dr. Milner hands back their negative space assignments. Having gotten lots of help from Amy, he was fairly confident he’d recieved a good grade, but he still couldn’t shake off his nerves entirely. When Dr. Milner hands him the assignment back with a ninety scribbled in the center, Laurie is shocked. He’d gotten C+’s on the first two assignments, so an A- was a remarkable improvement. He makes a mental note to thank Amy after class. Amy waits for the classroom to empty out a little before making her way to Laurie’s seat.

“So, how did you do on the assignment?” She asks him.

“I got an A-.” Laurie answers excitedly.

“That’s amazing, congratulations!”

“Thanks for your help, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s go celebrate. I heard it’s an ice cream flavor rotation day in the cafe.” 

Laurie smiles “Come with me, I have a better idea.”

“Where are we going?”

“My favorite spot on campus. But first I’m ordering lunch for us because I’m starved.”

“Me too, I hate cafeteria food anyway.”   
“You want French food from Rue de Jean?”   
“Isn’t that place expensive?”   
“Don’t worry, I’m a trust fund kid. It’s on me.”

Amy chuckles. “Of course you are.”

Laurie feigns offense. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, you dress like Harry Styles, and you carry your school things in a designer portfolio.”   
“Okay, I deserve that.”   
“But if it’s any consolation, I love Harry Styles.”   
“So do I, his music video concepts are revolutionary.”   
“Would you ever work on a music video?”   
“If it was for the right artist, yes.”   
“I made so much money in middle school painting custom Justin Bieber portraits for my friends. I bet I did at least twenty. That’s probably why I'm sick of doing portraits.”   
“Hey, at least you found a solid way to make money at age thirteen, I bet you were quite the entrepreneur.”   
“Oh, I totally was.”   
After the food gets delivered Laurie leads Amy up several flights of stairs until they are on top of a roof with a breathtaking view.   
“Oh wow! You can see the entire campus from here.” Amy says

“That’s why it's my favorite spot on campus, it really puts things into perspective.” Laurie adds.

“It really does, we’re lucky to have such a beautiful campus.”

“So, what led you to choose painting as a career?”   
“I don’t love anything more than I love painting, and honestly I don’t think I’m good enough at anything else.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I guess I just throw myself into art because it’s scary to try something else.”

“I get that. New experiences can be scary.”

“But Laurie, you’re such an adventurous person.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t get scared.”

“If I don’t make a living painting,I really don’t know what I’ll do.”

“You will, you’re the most talented person I know.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, it wouldn’t be art school if they didn’t make us question our abilities every once in a while.”

“Isn’t that the truth.”

“Alright, you ready to try these eclairs?”

“They look delicious, probably not as good as the ones in Paris though.”

“Nothing is ever as good as Paris, but these are a close second.”

Amy smiles, taking a bite. “You’re right, these are delicious.”

“I told you.’”

“Thank you for this, it’s actually kind of fun. I need to get out more. I'm so used to getting too into my head about my art.”

“Sometimes the best creations are made when we are not worrying too much about perfection.”   
“Honestly I can't remember the last time I decided to paint just for fun, maybe last year when I painted my graduation cap...even when I'm painting just because I want toI always strive for perfection.”   
“What's the last painting that you were proud of?”   
“Last year my sister Beth asked me to do a portrait of her because she thought she was dying of cancer, she didn't want me to forget the smile she had on her face that day. Even though she's all better now, I'll never forget the moment she saw it. She was proud of me. she's always been my biggest cheerleader.”

“I didn't know you went through that, it must have been really hard.”

“It was, Beth and I got a lot closer because of it, she's my best friend and the only one who understands why my other sister's drive me crazy .She's also the one who encouraged me to go to art school,I wouldn't even dream of being here if It wasn't for her.”   
“Sometimes I wish I had a sibling ,someone who understood the way I feel about Mom and Dad.”   
“Oh shit, Laurie,I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about how lucky I am.”   
“I don't think you have anything to apologize for ,I've gotten used to it, it doesn't hurt as much anymore now that I understand how lucky and blessed I am but my grandfather took me in.”

“I'm really glad we're friends, you get me and I have never felt that way about anyone except for my sister.”

“I'm glad we're friends too. I don't really have any friends other than my roommate. a lot of people think that I'm weird.”

“I don't think so, not in the slightest.”

“ You are a good friend, Amy March, I can already tell.”   
“ Thank you, I should probably get back to the studio.”   
“Okay, don't forget to stay out of your head.I'm sure we'll come up with something really great.”   
“Thanks again for lunch.I'll return the favor soon,I promise.”   
“Don't worry about it just come get ice cream with me Thursday after class and we can call it even.I'll let you practice your portrait skills on me.” Laurie offers,thankful that Amy's too far away to see him grinning like a fool    
Amy turns around and flashes Laurie a smile. “It's a date.”She says,And she feels her cheeks begin to flush. Maybe she liked Laurie more than she was ready to admit, but after a perfect afternoon like this one what did she have to lose?


	3. Chapter 3

Amy sits at her desk, putting the finishing touches on the sketch of Laurie that she had started yesterday while they sat in the cafeteria eating ice cream. She studies his smile intently, it’s an infectious one, causing her once again, to ponder the idea of having feelings for him. At first, she thought it was his warm, inviting personality, causing her to simply enjoy spending time with him, but then he'd smile at her, and that understanding shifted all at once. Was he cute, sure? But what she was really starting to cherish about him was the way that he made her feel, special and important, and the only person on earth when they were together. Lost in her thoughts ,she almost doesn't hear her roommate, Claire get home from what she guesses was another in a series of late-night hookups 

“Sketching film boy again are we?” Claire says, giving Amy an unamused look

“His _name_ is Laurie, Claire, and we’re friends. I do sketches of all of my friends.” Amy Says nonchalantly

“If you say so?”

“ At least I'm only interested in one boy, and not all of them.”

“So, who says we should leave playing the field to men?”

“Why do you always have to make such excellent points?”

“It’s my job as your close friend, you would keep your head in the clouds if it wasn't for me.” "Sometimes I think I liked it better when we were just roommates. “

“I’m mostly just messing with you, Laurie seems like a perfectly viable option.”

“Really? talking about my crush like he's some kind of organ or something?” Amy quips, happily returning to her work, grateful to see that Laurie has texted her. She smiles widely as she reads it. “ _How is your soon-to-be favorite sketch coming?_ “He had written.

 _“Don't start being cocky on me now”_ Amy replies, laughing at how confident he is.

_“Now you got me way too excited for class tomorrow.”_

Amy decides to leave it at that, otherwise she’d stay you all night talking to Laurie. She does like the idea of falling asleep thinking about him, so she allows herself that little piece of him.

In the morning, Amy puts her hair in her favorite French crown braid, puts on her favorite denim dress and her lucky wedges, the ones Meg wore at her rehearsal dinner. She had told Amy to save them for luck when she met someone special, and she was almost certain Laurie was that someone.

“Hey, Amy!” She hears Laurie call out, and her heart starts to flutter.

“Hi Laurie, I finished the sketch and it’s one of my favorites.”

“Great! I can’t wait to see it.”

“Are you free after class today. I can show you then.”

“Sounds perfect.”

During class, Amy finds herself in a pattern of scribbling hearts in the margins of her notes and stealing glances at Laurie, and she’s never been happier to be done with class.

“So, let’s see this masterpiece, March.” Laurie says with a grin.

“I really hope you love it.” Amy says, handing him the sketch

Laurie studies the sketch intently for a few moments, and smiles.

“Amy, this is stunning. It almost looks like a photo.”

“I’m glad you like it, I think it really brings out your eyes…Wait is that a weird thing to say?”  
Laurie smirks. “No, I’m very aware that I have nice eyes. My grandpa used to say that all the time, I get them from my mom.”  
“Do you know anything else about her? I mean if you want to share… if not-”

“No, I don’t mind. Her name is Emily, and she met my dad because she studied piano composition.”  
“My sister Beth almost went to a conservatory to study piano, but she wants to teach music instead. We’re all pretty artsy, but because _I_ didn’t choose an arts ‘career’ I’m the only one getting any shit about it.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your own gallery one day, selling insane commissions and living a life full of luxury”  
“Meg always jokes that I should marry a rich man, but I’d rather just make the money myself so I can spend it however I want.”  
“You are very self-sufficient aren’t you.”  
“I try to be.”  
“Are any of your sister’s married?”  
Amy furrows her brow, puzzled at the nature of Laurie’s sudden inquiry.  
“Yeah, Meg’s married, and she has my twin niece and nephew, Daisy and Demi, why?”  
“Because it’s becoming delightfully obvious that none of you need anyone to take care of you.”  
“That doesn’t mean we don’t _want_ someone to,” Amy pauses, trying not to come off as needy. “At least sometimes.

“Have you ever dated anyone?”

“Only once, I dated my prom date for a few months before starting here, but he told me that he didn’t loved me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, he didn’t have any ambition, no dreams, no motivation, not the way you do.”

“What do you mean?”  
“Laurie, you have all of these big dreams and ambitions, and you’ve been through so much, you have such a clear idea what you are want to be. It’s amazing if you ask me.”  
“You know, I think _you_ are amazing.” Laurie counters, slowly lacing his hand in Amy’s, squeezing it for a millisecond and he doesn’t feel her pull away.

“You do?”  
“You’re forging your own path, no matter what your parents, or your seemingly intolerable Aunt March has to say.”  
“You really think I’m that special?  
“More than you know.”

“It’s only been a couple months, and I can’t imagine surviving SCAD without you.”  
“You’re an exceptional artist, you’d be just fine.”  
“But I don’t _want_ that.”

Laurie smiles “Neither do I.”  
Instinctively, as if she’d done a thousand times before, Amy rests her head on Laurie’s shoulder, and they sit in an oddly comforting type of silence for a few moments.

“Amy, would it ruin everything about this moment, if I were to perhaps kiss you?”  
Amy’s silent for a beat, partly in consideration of the question, and partly because she wants to make this beautiful boy’s heart race. Finally, she looks at him and beams. “I thought you’d never ask.”

At first, they’re timid and cautious, but then their lips fall into a delicate rhythm, until Laurie gently pulls away to study Amy’s face. “You’re really beautiful, Amy.”

“I was waiting for you to say that.”  
“Getting cocky now are we, Ms. March?”

“No.” She says, pausing for a moment. “I’m wearing my lucky shoes, and I wished for such an occasion.”  
Laurie chuckles, kissing her on the cheek. “Of course you did.”  
Amy playfully swats at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Only that you knew this was special for a while, and you’ve been waiting for my dumbass to catch up.”  
Amy kisses him again, and smiles, thank god for those stupid lucky shoes, because she could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s no surprise that Amy is still floating from her kiss with Laurie the evening before. He was so kind and gentle with her, it honestly felt like a dream. Currently, she’s trying to capture that magical moment in a sketch so that she can have that piece of perfection forever. She wonders if he feels as giddy as she does, what things about her have stuck in his mind. It’s so difficult to be patient and wait till dinner tonight to see him, but she doesn’t want to get too eager and drive him away. Amy is all to familiar with getting to eager and driving boys away. Unfortunately, she can’t help it, she always falls too hard too fast. She’s content to doodle love sick hearts in the margins of her English Comp journal until she hears a knock at her door. To Amy’s surprise, Laurie’s standing in front of her, a quaint bouquet of lilacs and daisies in hand “Laurie, What are you doing here so early?” She exclaims 

Laurie simply smiles at her. “I couldn’t wait any longer to see you. I’ve been dying to kiss you again, if you don’t mind, that is.” He inquires gently. 

“Of course I don’t mind, come sit, Claire won’t be home from rehearsal for hours. We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“Perfect.”

“Laurie, these flowers are beautiful, thank you.”

“Elegant and dainty, just like you.”

“Keep talking like that and we might not make it to dinner, Laurie.” 

“No, let’s take it slow, you’re far too special to me.”

Amy pouts, “But I could kiss you for hours.”

Laurie thinks for a moment, “I know, and I you, it’s just…. you’re the first person I’ve had real, genuine feelings for in a long time, and I can’t risk blowing it all up.”

“Laurie, you won’t, I’ll tell you exactly how I’m feeling, always, I promise.” Amy says, kissing him on the cheek.

“Alright. Thank you for understanding, I’m going to kiss you now, you’ve been patient enough.” 

Laurie’s s gentle kisser, slow and steady, so intentional that it makes Amy’s heart flutter.

“Amy, you’re cheeks are all flushed, should we stop?”

“No, it’s just I’ve liked you, for such a long time, and so much, I guess you just make me nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous, Amy. It’s just me, same as always.”

“I know, it’s just, you’re so regal and ambitious, and popular. And I’m scared, lovesick little Amy. Maybe I don’t belong here with you.”

“Amy, shhh, don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re special, and talented, and  _ beautiful, and  _ here with you is  _ exactly  _ where I belong  _ ” _

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

Because Amy's been so nervous, Laurie suggests they skip the fancy dinner, and just talk over ramen like nothing has changed. Except they have in the best way. They’re lying on the twin mattress and Laurie’s playing with her hair, looking at her like she’s as beautiful as the paintings she dreams of being known for.

“I like it when you play with my hair. It’s comforting.” Amy says breaking the silence.

“Good, I want you to feel safe with me, I don’t ever wanna hurt you, you’re already far too precious to me.”

“Laurie? Can I ask something, something kind of serious?”

“Anything you want, Amy. I’m an open book to you.”

“Have you ever, you know, done it?”

Laurie studies Amy’s expression for a while, it’s nervous but he can tell she won’t judge him. “Yeah,” he says, “I have, but it’s not important to me.”

“I haven’t, and I don’t think I’ll be ready for a long time, if that’s alright.”

“Amy, of course it’s alright. I just want to spend my time with you, however you’re comfortable, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Thank you for being so gentle, I know I can get a little in my head sometimes.”

“Amy March, you need to stop thanking me for the bare minimum. I’m kind of your boyfriend now, it’s my job.”

Amy smirks. “Just kind of?” 

Laurie chuckles “No, I’m all yours, every single moment of every single day.”

“All mine.” Amy repeats and then she kisses him.

“God, you’re breathtaking, you know that?”

“Nobody’s ever called me that before.”

“Well you are, and I’ll never let you forget it.”

“You’re a perfect gentleman, Theodore Lawrence.”

“I’ll see you later, okay? You look tired.”

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“Amy, you can’t keep your eyes open, you need to sleep. My affection for you will still be here in the morning, I promise.”

Amy pouts “Fine. Kiss me goodnight first?” 

Laurie beams. “Always.”

XXX 

In the morning Amy wakes up to a text message from Laurie,  _ Good Morning my beautiful Amy.  _ it reads, She smiles, last night was real after all and it was beyond perfect. Claire walks in and looks Amy up and down. “You look different, what’s gotten into you. It’s 7am and you look radiant, that must have been a pretty good first date?”

“It was perfect. He’s actually my boyfriend now.”

“You’re not wasting any time, I respect that.”

“You don’t think I’m crazy?”

“No, Amy, you’re absolutely mad, but for some reason I think this guy might be worth it.”

“I think so too. He’s special.”

Amy quickly gets ready and finds Laurie waiting for her on the quad. “Good morning, beautiful mind if I walk you to class?” He offers .

Amy smiles, “I would love nothing more.” She replies, and smiles as Laurie laces his hand in hers. 

“How was your morning? Did you sleep okay?”

“Like a baby, Claire said I looked too radiant for 7 AM, but I don’t care I’m happy, really, really happy.” 

Laurie smiles “So am I, especially now that we get to feel this much joy all the time.” He says, kissing her on the cheek 

“Good, cause your stuck with me now, you wonderful, wonderful boy.” Amy declares and as she wraps her arm around him he’s never felt so at home.

  
  
  
  



End file.
